


Too much of a good thing can be wonderful

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authour finally made herself blush, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rimming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Roger is tired. Sleepy and cuddly and generally fucking cute. He’s also only wearing Brian’s large shirt and a pair of boxers.Brian has a thing for sleepy Roger, has had since he watched John and Freddie one night and rubbed himself off against their sleeping boyfriend.And now John’s really horny too. He has a thing for all kinds of Rogers’, but the sleepy kind is special. Because sleepy Roger is usually beautifully submissive.----Or; John and Brian are definitely not watching porn, Roger gets ganged up on and Freddie's still the only one who knows exactly what he's doing





	Too much of a good thing can be wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> It's the middle of the night here, what am I doing... Hello anyway lovelies <3
> 
> So, in spite of my very busy schedule, I've been exhausted and constantly hungry for a week now, I had some time over and this story just ran out of my head. I thank my over-stimulated (hah) mind, that probably needed some discharge. So it's here. It's long. And it's porn. Next story will probably take me a bit longer though. 
> 
> I'm going to make a small announcement. I'm not sure if I've been clear with this but I'm just kinda loosely borrowing the band members and the period. I will not generally be true to real world things, like tours and concerts (and HIV...). Sometimes I might use things that happened, also loosely, as that they were on the farm in KOTS. I also won't tackle the issue of they coming out to the public or if the public finds out and so on. I just don't have the energy or heart to do that. Just the thought of describing the four coming out stresses me out. So, you can pick what you want, either everyone's just cool with it or most don't know or care.
> 
> So. Hum. This story. I'm not easily embarrassed, but this did the trick. I've been blushing and squealing and hiding my face in my hands. I blame my over worked brain, my soft spot for bottom!rog and YOU. This is the first of my smut stories that are completely created from your suggestions. There've been loads of suggestions for more sub!rog, some for rimming, and then we have the overstim cult that are at least what... 10-20 of us? I've tried to heed your wishes to the best of my abilities. Anyway, for everyone whose cup of tea this is - This is for you <3 Thank you and sorry if I went overboard. Also, it takes place a bit later than I get religion, peacocks and feverishly hot, is closer to A study in jealousy than to Four on my series' time scale.
> 
> Title from the beautiful person May West.

John finishes his lukewarm tea and leans heavily on Brian’s side, eyebrows raised at the ridiculous movie playing on the television in front of them. The band’s been on a tour the last week and just finished their last show this very night. They’re staying at a hotel in Manchester for the evening. The gigs have gone well and they’ve had great fun, meeting new fans and rocking on the stage, but now they’re all exhausted. Fortunately they’re going back home tomorrow, for some well deserved rest.

Freddie and Roger are especially tired. The singer’s been giving it all he’s got since the beginning of the tour, singing and shouting himself hoarse. And Roger’s exhausted body and mind, beating at his drums passionately every night. Still, it had come as a surprise when the both of them had suggested they stay in this last night of the mini tour, instead of going out partying as was the usual custom. 

Brian and John had wholeheartedly agreed, and were now lounging on one of their narrow hotel beds, watching some random movie while waiting for their boyfriends to get out of the shower. Well, _showers_. They have two seperate rooms, with two separate showers. John had had the time of his life earlier, when the poor clerk awkwardly explained that they only had two rooms with double beds left, wondering if that might be alright for the four of them? Fortunately the reliable Brian managed to keep a straight face and could reassure the poor lady that they were fine with the double beds.

Well maybe fine wasn’t the right word. John misses their huge bed at home, where they all fit to cuddle, sleep and have sex. He knows the other three do too. At least these rickety double beds are better than the singles they’ve had to sleep in priorly on this trip.

The main character of the movie, a dark-haired exotic looking young man, breaks into an overly dramatic tirade and Brian snorts at his side, amused. 

John squints at the screen. The man reminds him of someone… The drama, the dark hair and beautiful, intense eyes. The high cheekbones and cheeky smile. Ah.

“Doesn’t that guy look like Fred?” He asks, grinning.

Brian’s eyes crinkle and he nods excitedly. “Mmhm!”

Both men giggle for awhile, then focuses again when movie Freddie starts serenading a blonde woman, probably the heroine.

John’s eyes widens and he bites his lip to not laugh out loud. The beautiful woman also looks awfully familiar; blonde tousled hair, pouty lips and huge eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. Oh my god. He’s not saying anything.

Brian has no such qualms. “Oh my god. And the lady looks like Rog.”

They giggle even more before awkwardly stuttering to a halt when movie Freddie unbuttons movie Roger’s blouse.

“Um. Well that part’s different at least.” Brian mutters, cheeks a bit rosy as he eyes the heroine’s chest.

John nods distractedly, staring as the man and woman on the screen starts making out passionately, hands roaming each others bare bodies. He’s embarrassingly interested in the scene and notices that Brian is too, hazel eyes zeroed in on the television.

Jesus fucking christ, when did they last have sex? Was it really so long ago that they’re getting horny over a silly movie, like thirteen year olds?

Too invested in the sex scene, they don’t notice Freddie and Roger approaching before they’re standing at the side of the bed. 

“What the fuck are you watching?” Roger asks, voice amused. 

Freddie snickers and sits down on the bed, pressing himself down on the other side of Brian. “Watching porn without us darlings?”

“Eh,” Brian answers eloquently.

“It’s not porn,” John mutters, blushing when the woman lets out a high-pitched squeal.

Roger chuckles softly and climbs onto the bed too, frowning as he belatedly realizes that there’s no more room against the headboard. He shrugs and crawls forward, climbing into Brian’s lap and sighing happily.

John notices how Brian stiffens beside him and gives him a questioning glance. 

“Oh!” Roger smiles. “The guy looks like you Fred. Hah that’s funny.”

Freddie huffs, offended. “Dear, I am so much better looking than that sap, if anyone looks like anyone from the movie it’s you.”

“Huh?” Roger is puzzled.

“So!” John interrupts, “What did you think of tonight’s gig?”

“It was really good,” Freddie says, voice still a bit raw. “Great energy. The audience loved us. With good reason of course.”

Roger yawns and nods, stretching lazily. Brian’s already rosy face goes deep red and John is confused. It’s first when he sees the guitarist’s dilated pupils that he understands that he’s horny. Like, really horny. 

Roger yawns again and cuddles up closer to Brian, the guitarist makes some sort of choked noise and finally it clicks. 

Of course. John feels silly for not having connected the dots earlier. Roger is tired. Sleepy and cuddly and generally fucking cute. He’s also only wearing Brian’s large shirt and a pair of boxers. 

Brian has a thing for sleepy Roger, has had since he watched John and Freddie one night and rubbed himself off against their sleeping boyfriend. 

And now John’s really horny too. He has a thing for all kinds of Rogers’, but the sleepy kind is special. Because sleepy Roger is usually beautifully submissive. And John’s a simple man with simple tastes - he bloody loves when his boyfriends are submissive.

Roger’s always very much and very loud and very energized. He rarely lets his guard down, not completely, not even with the three of them. He always wants to appear strong and independent. And he’s so stubbornly proud. But, when that brilliant, wild energy is exhausted, when he’s happy and tired, content and satisfied, Roger lets down all kinds of walls and just is. Even if he always trusts and counts on them, of course he does, it’s never more obvious than when he is like this. It’s fucking sexy.

John feels his pulse quickening, his breathing slowing down, as he takes in the way Brian’s long fingers runs over Roger’s bare thighs. The blonde’s still lazily watching the movie, not really paying attention, not noticing the mood shifting.

Freddie has noticed though, he leans forward and smirks at the three of them, eyebrows raised. “Play time?” He purrs, voice low and raspy and by god does that do things to John’s dick.

“What?” Roger says distractedly, then gasps when Brian’s fingers trails up his inner thighs.

“Yes,” Brian breathes into Roger’s hair, one hand moving to tease over the drummer’s crotch, making him squirm in the older man’s lap.

Freddie’s hand, nails still painted black, appears on Roger’s thigh as well, slightly pulling his legs further apart. “What do you say darling?”

“I… me?” Roger swallows, letting Freddie spread his legs as he lifts his hips up against Brian’s teasing hand.

John smiles and leans in to kiss Roger’s cheek. “Yes you silly.” He runs his hand up Roger’s side, pulling his shirt aside as he does. “We want you.” He drags his fingers over warm skin. “We want to spoil you. To make you feel good.” 

Brian slips his hand inside Roger’s boxers and the blonde moans and arches against him.

“Shh,” Brian strokes him slowly. “Relax love, just lean back and enjoy.”

Freddie moves from his place at Brian’s side, kneeling between Roger’s spread legs. His smile is somehow very naughty and very fond at the same time (John’s not sure how he pulls it off) as he reaches one hand out to cradle the drummer’s jaw, looking into his eyes.

“Will you let us dear? Take care of you?” He trails his thumb over Roger’s bottom lip, just barely slipping it inside his mouth when the younger man lets his lips fall open. 

John’s stomach flutters with anticipation. He leans in close to press his lips against Roger’s ear. “Give yourself to us Rog. Completely.”

Roger whimpers and John pulls back a bit to look at him. The blonde chews at his lip for a moment, thinking it over. Then he nods.

“Okay.” Roger murmurs and relaxes fully in Brian’s hold, just laying back and letting the other three touch him. His eyes are heavy-lidded and dark. 

Freddie pats his cheek. “That’s perfect darling, but you need to tell us the magic words first.”

“Please?” 

Oh god, that is so cheeky and adorable and fucking hot at the same time. John groans into Brian’s shoulder, a little relieved when the older man also shudders.

“While that also is a very good word, you’re being a brat.” Freddie is less impressed, he pokes Roger’s nose and the drummer laughs. 

“Alright alright,” the blonde grins and catches Freddie’s hand in his, brushing his lips over the singer’s knuckles. “Red stop, yellow slow down and green continue.” He gives the skin a light nip. “And God Save the Queen if I can’t speak.” He lets Freddie’s hand go with a wink and yeah, maybe he isn’t completely soft and submissive yet, with that smug, teasing glint in his eyes. Yet. John’s going to do his damn best to get him there.

So is Brian apparently because he starts pumping Roger’s cock faster, letting his other hand tease over his lower stomach and hips. Roger groans and closes his eyes. He puts one hand on Brian’s arm, just resting it there as the guitarist continues to pleasure him. 

A loud scream reverberates from the telly and both Freddie, John and Roger jump in surprise.

“Can someone turn that bloody thing off?” Brian growls, pulling Roger back against his body.

Freddie laughs and crawls off the bed. John can’t help but stare at his swaying hips and the way his short robe, a fancy midnight blue silk one he bought earlier today, brush over the skin of his thighs.

Roger also watches Freddie, cheeks flushed as he does his best to stay still in Brian’s lap. 

John smirks. “So gorgeous our Fred, isn’t he?” he says, grinning when Freddie turns back from where he’s turning off the television, blowing John a kiss.

“Yeah,” Roger licks his lips, then shivers when Brian does something especially good with his hand. 

Brian is unusually active and determined tonight, he’s also watching Freddie over Roger’s head, swallowing when Freddie creeps back to them on all fours. John better make sure how the other two feels about this, he doesn’t want another dynamic fuck up, that sometimes happen when Brian goes away from his norm.

“Bri,” he murmurs, kissing Brian lightly when the older man turns to face him. “What do you want for tonight?”

Brian smiles at him, kisses him back. “I don’t want to sub. Don’t feel like being ordered around. I want to take care of Rog.” He slips his other hand down Roger’s underwear too, stretching the material and making the drummer swear weakly.

Yeah, John had suspected that. He gently pushes Roger back against Brian when the blonde start to sit up, hips arching into Brian’s touch. Roger whines, and is immediately silenced by Freddie who kneels between Roger’s legs (and Brian’s) and kisses him. 

“Mm,” John trails kisses over Brian’s jaw. “You want to be in charge?”

Brian shakes his head. “You can be love, I know how much you like it.”

John smiles widely and kisses Brian on the mouth again, slipping his tongue in to leisurely tongue-fuck his boyfriend’s mouth. Good. He does love to be in charge. It gives him such a rush, such a sense of belonging. He feels so much pride and joy (and burning arousal) when his boyfriends’ gives up their control for him. Of course he’d let Brian do it, or at least he’d have shared the role, if the guitarist would have wanted to. And the same is true for Freddie and Roger. Talking about Freddie…

“Fred?” John asks, pulling away from Brian’s perfect lips. 

The singer’s still kissing Roger, deep and slow. He gives one last lazy suck on the blonde’s tongue and leans back, eyes twinkling merrily. “You can lead dear, as long as I can have some _fun_ too.” He smirks and strokes his hand down Roger’s throat, tapping his thumb lightly over his adam’s apple.

John groans and leans forward to capture Freddie’s lips in a kiss as well, showing his appreciation by kissing him roughly, teeth digging into the singer’s lip.

Roger moans loudly, hands reaching out to grasp John’s shirt and Freddie’s robe. Freddie breaks the kiss, panting. John licks his lips, eyes darkening as he watches Brian’s movements under Roger’s underwear, watches the guitarist suck a mark into the skin behind Roger’s ear. 

Roger looks up at John, eyes wide and desperate. John smiles and kisses his forehead. “You good babe?”

“Y… yes.” the blonde gasps and tugs harder at Freddie’s silk robe, making the garment slip open over the singer’s chest. “But I’ve got no aah no clue what brought this on.” Freddie retaliates by sliding his fingers up Roger’s chest and thumbing over a nipple.

Brian kisses his neck. “Don’t you worry about that love.” John hums in agreement and leaves his position against the headboard, moving to sit next to Freddie, facing the other two.

Roger’s whimpering now, unable to keep his hips from twitching from Brian’s ministrations. John wishes he could see through the fabric what Brian’s doing, but he settles for tangling his hand in Roger’s hair and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

His boyfriend lets him completely dominate the kiss, moaning brokenly, his hand moving from John’s shirt to his hair.

Freddie leans past them to kiss Brian and for a minute there’s only the sound of muffled moans and groans, the slick sounds of tongues and lips meeting and Brian’s hands on Roger’s leaking dick.

Then Freddie leans back. He starts unbuttoning John’s shirt, kissing down his neck and over his shoulders when he pushes the garment down. “I’ve missed this so much.” Freddie whispers, and John feels his heart swell at the honest, warm tone of his voice.

“Missed you touching me.” The singer’s voice is so hoarse. He starts tugging John’s shirt off his arms and John grunts and lets go off Roger’s hair, letting Freddie strip him. “Missed touching you and making you moan prettily for me.” Freddie’s purring now, and his hands go back up Roger’s chest, playing and pinching at his hardened nipples.

Brian moans and rolls his hips up, making the other three move with him. Roger’s shaking, barely able to keep kissing John. He’s close, letting out high-pitched whines, writhing between Freddie’s and Brian’s teasing, clever hands.

His hands scramble all over John’s bare back, nails pushing in, then over to Freddie, pulling at his robe. John fists one hand into Roger’s hair again and pulls roughly, eagerly swallowing the blonde’s desperate cries.

“So lucky, aren’t you honey?” Freddie practically sings, “To have three gorgeous, kind and sexy men take care of you like this?”

Roger makes something that might be an agreeing sound, but it’s mostly just a gurgle. John’s back is straining from the awkward angle of his body, and he reluctantly pulls back.

“And so lucky we are,” Freddie continues, fingers twisting and tugging at Roger’s nipples, black nail polish a sharp contrast to all that pale skin. “How beautiful you are darling. Always so pretty, so bright. But especially for us.”

It’s true. John just sits on his haunches and watches Brian and Freddie make Roger come undone. He’d almost be happy to just shove a hand down his own pants and jerk it to the view, but nah, he’s not Brian.

Instead he climbs up behind Freddie, wrapping his arms around his waist, and rolling his hips against the silk covering his backside. “Come on,” he mutters, nibbling on Freddie’s shoulder. “Make him come.”

Brian chuckles breathily and nods, angling his strokes differently, making Roger wail. Freddie stops the drummer from tearing his precious robe, grabbing both wrists in one hand, the other reaching down to palm himself through the silk.

Roger struggles weakly against Freddie’s hold, eyes wide on him and John. Then Brian twists his hand expertly and Roger’s eyes roll back, head falling back on Brian’s shoulder. He comes silently, which is unusual for Roger, and Brian nuzzles his head and strokes him through it. 

Freddie swears, breathing heavily and John’s not much better, cock leaking in his underwear. He growls and tugs Freddie’s head to the side, plundering his mouth. 

“Good love, that’s good.” Brian’s voice is so warm and kind. John loves it. Roger probably does too, because he sighs the guitarist’s name lovingly.

Meanwhile John’s getting real uncomfortable in his tight jeans. He separates from Freddie, who pouts at him, and starts unbuttoning his jeans. 

It takes a long time for him to get the damn things and his underwear off, he’s distracted by Brian continuing to stroke Roger and Roger frowning and whining, straining against Freddie’s hold.

“Don’t be like that dear,” Freddie teases, reaching up to tease at a slightly swollen nipple again. “You like it, don’t you?”

Roger takes a shaky breath and nods. “I do. Please,” he rasps, eyes wet and pleading. “More?”

Fucking hell. 

“Bloody hell,” Brian groans, but stops touching Roger, pulling his hands out from his underwear and making the blonde whine in disappointment. “John, Fred? What do you want to do to him?”

Well, there are few things John _doesn’t_ want to do to Roger. But tonight… Maybe? He hasn’t tried it before, none of them have. Well, Freddie probably has before, but not with them. But god he wants to try it, see if it’s as hot as he’s imagined it to be.

John licks his lips and starts tugging the robe from Freddie’s shoulders. “I’ve got an idea I’d like to try.” He lets the garment fall down and pool around Freddie’s waist. “Bri, can you strip him?”

Brian nods and starts pulling the boxers down Roger’s legs, the drummer scrunching his nose up at the soiled fabric. Freddie releases Roger’s wrists and lets John tug him a bit further back on the mattress, giving Brian room to wrangle the underwear from Roger.

“What’s this new idea you’ve got darling?” Freddie smirks at him, running a finger down John’s jaw. “Something splendidly naughty I’m sure.”

John blushes a bit. “Rimming.” He says, smirking at Freddie’s surprised expression.

“Oh! Oh that’s… mm,” Freddie swallows, pressing his fingers into John’s pec. “I didn’t think you knew about that particular activity, but dear _please_ do. I can’t wait for that show.” He groans, flushed and beautiful.

“I’ve done some reading,” John admits, stroking his hand down Freddie’s side.

Freddie laughs at that. “Why doesn’t that surprise me one bit…”

John winks and then turns to Brian and Roger, who’re watching them. Brian looks a bit confused and Roger’s contently snuggled up against his side, both of them stripped naked. John’s pretty sure neither of them knows about rimming. This is going to be fun…

“Rog, babe,” he calls, making Roger tilts his head up slightly in attention. “Come over here?” He winks at Brian. “We’re going to give Brian a bit of a show.”

Brian’s eyes darken and his hands fidgets close to his cock, not quite touching yet. Roger scoots over and happily drapes himself over Freddie, who chuckles and kisses his cheek.

Eh… John realizes he’s not sure in what position to do this, how to make sure that Roger will feel good, Brian will see and he himself will be able to do it. He glances hopefully at Freddie.

The singer meets his eyes and snorts, expression fond. “I thought you’d done some reading darling Deaky.” He grins cheekily at John’s grumble.

“It’ll probably be easiest if Rog’s on all fours,” Freddie says and Roger complies eagerly.

John realizes that he probably thinks he’s about to get fucked and grins. “Babe? Can you turn a bit so you face the dresser?” Brian will have a better view if he can see them from the side.

Roger does and god, John could get used to this questionless obedience. It’s hot as fuck and so much easier than having to deal with Roger like he usually is. 

Freddie starts to move back towards the headboard but Roger latches onto him, pulling at the robe still hanging around his hips. “Stay?” Roger smiles and pulls Freddie down to sit in front of him. The singer throws a glance at Brian. 

“You won’t be lonely over there Bri dear?”

Brian waves him off, fingers just resting over his long cock. “I’ll be fine as long as you start to do something. I think I was promised a show?”

Wow, Brian’s cheeky today. It’s a bit odd that Roger’s obedient and eager to please while Brian’s being forward and cheeky. At least Freddie’s his own regular perverted, lovely self.

“You sure were babe,” John grins, getting down on his knees behind Roger. “Freddie, stay? I…” _might need your help_ “want you here.”

Freddie smirks and makes himself comfortable in front of Roger. He’s quite close to the edge of the bed and throws a nervous glance behind himself, measuring the distance. But Roger beams happily at him and Freddie grins, shrugs and ruffles the drummer’s hair. 

John takes a steadying breath and puts both hands on Roger’s buttocks, leaning in. He spreads his cheeks and stares at the pink, furled opening. He wants in there, with his fingers and cock. And tongue… He wants to make Roger scream and cry with pleasure. Still, he feels a bit nervous.

“Rog?” he croaks, and then quickly clears his throat. “You did shower right?”

Roger looks back over his shoulder at him, tilts his head. “Yes?”

“Like… Carefully? Were you thorough?”

Roger looks at him like he’s lost his head. Freddie starts laughing, shaking his head. “Deaky means have you washed your ass dear?”

The blonde sputters, offended. “Of course I have! I always do!”

John feels sheepish, Roger’s very invested in his own hygiene, he knows this. He takes a deep breath and spreads Roger’s ass wider, rubbing his thumb over the entrance. The drummer groans and turns his head back, Freddie cradles his cheek and Roger nuzzles into his hand.

Alright. He can do this. But how should he begin? Does he just push his tongue in? Will that even work?

“You’re really slow tonight Deaky, everything alright?” Brian’s voice is amused and John glares at him.

Freddie hums knowingly and meets John’s eyes. “Maybe try to start just licking him?”

Yeah. That might work. John nods at the singer and leans down.

“Lick me?” Roger’s really confused by now, trying to turn back again, but Freddie’s hand on his face stops him. “What are you d...IIH!”

John resolutely holds his boyfriend’s ass open and gives him a second slow lick, making Roger let out another yelp. “Wha..John!”

“Oh my god,” Brian groans loudly, John glances over at him and sees that he’s stroking himself now.

John drags the flat of his tongue over the opening and Roger clenches around nothing, whimpering. He’s squirming, body tense and John stops. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I…” Roger pants, leaning into Freddie’s touch when the singer strokes his hair gently. “It’s… do you really want to? I mean… Uh it’s _there_..”

John grins and puts his thumb over the hole, pushing just the tip of it inside, making Roger gasp. “Here?” John hums and circles his thumb, kissing Roger’s hip. “I know. And I really want to. But only if you do too.”

He pulls out his thumb and puts his lips to the opening again, kissing it. Roger shudders. 

“We can… we can try it.” Roger says softly, and John grins at Brian’s excited cheer from the headboard. Freddie smiles too, encouragingly and shuffles a bit closer so Roger can rest his head on his shoulder.

“Well go on then darling,” Freddie winks at him, hands brushing down Roger’s sides.

John practically dives back, excited now. He licks over and around the opening, feeling it twitch against his tongue when he presses down on it. It just tastes like clean skin which is a relief, and he soon gets high on Roger’s continuous breathless gasps.

It’s hard to get him to relax enough to go inside though… John lets go of one of Roger’s buttocks and reaches down to grab his cock. The blonde moans and thrusts into his hand and John presses his tongue harder against him, trying to point the tip of his tongue to better breach.

When he manages to work the tip of his tongue inside, Roger whines loudly and shifts against him. Freddie hushes him, and reaches over Roger to grab the buttock John had to let go off, spreading him wider again. With Freddie’s help it’s a bit easier for John to reach and get a good angle. He hums appreciatively and tries to push further inside. But Roger is very tight around him, and keeps clenching every time he tries to go further.

He pulls back, panting. “Come on Rog,” he says breathlessly, “Try to relax for me yeah? You’re like a vice.”

“Then open him up.” Freddie drawls, fingers digging into Roger’s ass cheek. “Get some fingers in there first, get him good and loose. Then you can eat him out to your heart’s content.”

John’s breath hitches in his throat. Freddie dirty talking is always great, but with his gruff, throaty voice it’s a heavenly experience. Brian seems to think so too, whimpering. Roger breaths heavily against Freddie’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” John swallows, releasing Roger’s ass and cock. “Bri? Could you pass me the lube?”

Brian stops stroking himself and blinks at him before realizing his request, turning over to the bedside table where someone, probably Freddie - bless him, have remembered to put the bottle of lube.

The guitarist’s aim is a little off and John barely manages to catch the bottle before it crashes into Roger’s hip. They’re all a bit nervous and tense it seems like. Well, maybe not Freddie.

“Alright love,” John quickly spreads lube over the fingers of one hand, putting the other back on Roger’s buttock. He spreads him again and Freddie grins and does the same. “Just fingers for now, I’ll try to get you to relax a bit babe.”

Roger groans and nods, arms trembling and John almost feels bad for keeping him in this position. Almost. He presses one wet finger to the opening and easily slides it inside. Now Roger’s all relaxed and accommodating. John snorts. “Silly,” he mutters fondly, thrusting his finger in and out a bit before adding a second. He scissors them and spreads them wide, Roger opening up beautifully around his fingers. The blonde is rolling his hips back, breathing hitched.

“Try again darling,” Freddie purrs, licking his lips as he meets John’s eyes over Roger’s body.

John shudders, his cock leaks a drop of precome onto the sheets and he’s so close to just forgetting about this whole rimming business and just fuck Roger the good old-fashioned way instead. But he doesn’t. Instead he keeps his fingers inside, keeps Roger’s buttocks spread with Freddie and leans in. With his fingers stretching Roger out, the entrance’s open enough for him to easily slip his tongue inside this time. 

And Roger shouts, arching and clenching down on both fingers and tongue. John groans, keeps his fingers deep within his thrashing boyfriend and starts fucking his tongue in and out. He goes as deep as he can and wiggles and Roger is shrieking until Freddie tugs his head up to kiss him, muffling the noises somewhat.

John feels dizzy. It’s hard to breathe, face buried in Roger’s ass, but it’d honestly be a great way to go. The lube tastes a bit weird though, he’d prefer the clean skin taste from before but this will have to do. Unfortunately, his tongue is already tired, so he pulls out to rest, instead just mouthing with his lips at the fluttering rim.

“Christ,” Brian whines next to him and John jumps, not having noticed the other man coming closer. “That is… god you look so good.” Brian groans, one hand running through John’s hair and the other comfortingly stroking Roger’s thigh. 

John smiles at him, before sucking on the opening slightly and pressing his fingers down on Roger’s prostate. 

Roger sobs into Freddie’s mouth, weakly trying to push back against John’s hand and lips. The singer lets go off his ass, tangling both hands in Roger’s hair and pulling on it, forcing his head back to kiss him deeper. 

“You want to help Bri?” John pants, breath hot over Roger’s twitching hole. “With a third finger to spread him open I can probably fuck him even deeper with my tongue.”

Freddie moans at that, pulling hard on Roger’s hair. Brian nods and swallows, pressing himself up to John’s side and grabbing the lube. While the guitarist prepares John grinds lightly into Roger’s prostate, smiling when he clenches and buckles against him.

“Rog?” He asks, stilling his fingers for a moment. “You good? Colour?”

Roger and Freddie break their kiss and Roger turns his head over his shoulder, meeting John’s gaze. God he’s wrecked. And pretty. “Green.” Roger’s voice is rough, his eyes full of tears, but he smiles at John and clenches around his fingers.

“Lovely boy,” John smiles back. “Let me know if that changes.”

Roger nods and turns back to Freddie, resting his face on his shoulder again, mouthing at the skin there.

Freddie looks at Brian and John, smirking. “Let’s see if we can make Blondie come again hmm?” He reaches under Roger to grab his cock and the blonde whines.

Brian raises one eyebrow at John, fingers lubed and ready and John nods. “Go ahead babe.”

John keeps his fingers still while Brian works his first one in. It’s an interesting feeling, having Brian’s finger pressed up against his own inside Roger’s tight heat. John likes it, especially when Brian starts thrusting in and out while John keeps his deep inside and Roger makes a ridiculously high-pitched noise. John smirks and lets his fingers dance over the drummer’s prostate again, while Brian’s fucking into him at a fast pace. John’s ears hurt at the resulting scream and Freddie winces.

“Fuck,” Brian groans, not stopping his movement. “We’re in a hotel Roger, you have to try to keep it down.” His finger joins John’s in teasing over their boyfriend’s prostate and Roger sobs, whining loudly. Too loud.

Freddie scoffs at them. “And how do you expect him to do that when you’re playing him like your precious guitars?” He pulls back from Roger’s cock and taps his fingers, wet with precome, over the drummer’s gasping lips. “Sorry beautiful but we’re going to wake all the neighbours at this rate.” He slips two fingers inside Roger’s mouth and the blonde moans and suckles at them. 

John wishes they didn’t have to think of the volume, but still, seeing Roger’s lips wrapped around Freddie’s fingers while his and Brian’s are in his ass makes his head spin. They’re all inside him at the same time. 

Groaning loudly he leans down again, tongue swirling lightly around their fingers and the stretched rim. Brian swears and wraps his free hand around Roger’s cock, stroking roughly. John spreads his fingers wide, Brian follows his lead and John thrusts his tongue inside again.

Roger lets out another shrill scream, this time sufficiently muffled by Freddie’s fingers thrusting deep. John deliriously grins, tongue brushing over both his own and Brian’s finger as he fucks in and out. 

It’s a mess. He’s so horny he feels like he’s on fire, his tongue and jaw aches and his dick is throbbing with jealousy, also wanting to be buried in Roger. Brian’s groaning next to him, finger moving in Roger again and hand jerking him off. Freddie is stroking himself with his free hand, eyes dark on them as he fucks Roger’s mouth with his fingers. John’s moving his fingers now too, slips them beneath his tongue, finds the right angle and rubs them over Roger’s prostate, over and over until Roger spasms violently and comes. He tenses like a bow-string, clenches down so hard that John nervously pulls his sore tongue out, and chokes out moan after moan on Freddie’s fingers. 

John’s not sure how long this keeps up, probably not as long as it feels, but it’s definitely the longest orgasm he’s ever seen. Both he and Brian stare, gaping, but Freddie keeps his cool, slipping his fingers out from Roger’s mouth when he stops screaming, running his hands gently over his back and hair. 

And then Roger stops clenching. His arms collapse and he crashes into Freddie’s lap, shaking all over. Freddie strokes his head, murmuring soft words as Roger desperately gasps for air.

His hips is still up, the blonde amazingly having been able to stay up on his knees and John licks his lips. Jesus christ. His cock’s constantly leaking clear fluid and he wants to fuck Roger, wants to see him come like that again and again because that was otherworldly. But Roger’s probably too exhausted and sensitive now. It would probably be too much. John glances down at his fingers still in the blonde’s ass, biting his lip. Roger likes too much though…

He feels his bare arm stick against Brian’s with sweat as he carefully, heart pounding, strokes over Roger’s prostate again.

Roger sobs miserably, clenching down hard again and his hips jerk forward then back, forcing both John and Brian deeper. Brian gasps and stares at John, bewildered. John rubs gently again and Roger’s moan is pained, hips twitching erratically. 

“Nnh John… do.. Bri plea..se, d aah stop, want mm..” Roger’s voice is thick, faint and very slurry. But John recognizes at least one of those words and winces, immediately pulling his fingers out. Brian does the same, soothingly stroking Roger’s hip.

Roger starts whining, still gasping into Freddie’s silk robe and John feels bad. “Why..?” 

“I’m sorry Rog, I di…”

“Why did you st..stop?”

John blinks. What?

“I didn’t want you to stop,” Roger sounds completely heartbroken and Freddie rubs his back gently, shaking his head.

“But you told us to love.” Brian sounds lost, frowning. John’s glad he’s not alone.

Roger whimpers sadly at that. “No I didn’t. Please,” he breathes, hips swaying slightly. “Give ‘em back.”

John’s so grateful when Freddie steps in. God, what would they ever do without Freddie?

“Lovelies.” Freddie smiles at Brian and John, looking both a bit amused and annoyed. “We have our safe-words for a reason you know... If you get touched so soon after feeling so much, then you will try to get away from it by reflex. Your body might not do what your mind wants. Rog never wanted you to stop, did you darling? You wanted more?”

Roger nods, having calmed down a bit. 

“But how were we supposed to know that?” Brian looks confused but John’s starting to understand. He’s been stupid again. Sex is hard. Even if they have it all the bloody time he still fucks up.

He sighs. “Roger, colour?”

“Green,” Roger immediately slurs. “Want you back. Inside. Feels so empty. You were just gone.”

Freddie puts both hands on Roger’s cheeks and makes him look up at him. “You sure it’s green darling? You’re quite a bit under…”

“Green so green, like Deaky eyes green!” Roger giggles.

Yup, he’s definitely gone under, hook, line and sinker. John taps Roger’s hip. “Can you turn around for us Rog? Let us see that you’re ok?” Roger starts protesting that he is and John smiles. “I just want to make sure, then you can get the fingers back, alright?”

That argument seems to work, because Roger clumsily flips himself over with still trembling limbs. He rests his head in Freddie’s lap, John can see how the singer winces as his dick gets squeezed, and spreads his legs as wide as he can, to make room for Brian and John between them. “Look, I’m good.” Roger says thickly, looking up at them from beneath his lashes. “Want you inside, fuck me, please, need it so bad…”

Alright then, if he wants to play that way. John’s about to come on the spot so he’s not complaining. Brian chokes out a moan, fist pumping his own angrily red cock. John glances at Freddie, raising one eyebrow.

“Better do what he wants or there’ll be hell to pay, I have a feeling.” The singer smirks and strokes Roger’s face. “Such a hungry, eager thing you are darling.”

Roger whimper and nods, reaching up to hold Freddie’s hand in his own. 

Freddie purrs, eyes glittering and starts to gingerly shuffle back towards the headboard, dragging Roger with him. “Just let me get in a better position, I’ll fall off the bed if you fuck him like this.”

“Probably a good idea,” Brian grunts and John chuckles, leaning close to the other man and kissing him. 

“That was amazing,” John groans against Brian’s lips, hands brushing down the guitarist’s slender back to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

Brian moans and thrusts his cock against John’s hip, leaving a trail of precome behind. “It was... “ He pulls back and licks his lips, watching John with dark eyes. “Let’s do it some more…”

He reaches for the lube again, pouring more over his fingers and then reaching for John’s, lacing their fingers together and sharing the lube between the two of them. John moans shakily, not sure how long he’ll be able to keep this up without exploding in a pool of come and drool.

Brian scoots forward to settle between Roger’s legs again. Freddie have situated them against the headboard again, and have managed to ditch his robe, one hand stroking his own cock as the other trace lazy patterns over Roger’s arm. 

“Hello loves,” Brian says warmly, leaning in to kiss Freddie lovingly, giving his cock a quick squeeze and swallowing the singer’s whimper. Then he pulls away and leans down to kiss Roger briefly, smiling. 

Brian whispers something that makes Roger shudder and then sits back, pressing one of Roger’s thighs up against his chest. “You coming Deaky?” He calls out and John realizes he’s just been staring, one hand stroking himself.

He frowns and pulls his hand away… How had that happened? He won’t be able to last if he jerks himself off. He takes a deep breath and crawls up to sit next to Brian, the guitarist’s warm body safe and steadying and pressed to his. 

Roger looks up at them, looking dazed and expectant. His eyes are misty and heavy lidded, and he’s got tears clinging to his lashes. His lips are red and puffy and slightly parted. He’s perfect. John moans low in his throat, keeping his eyes on Roger’s face as he grabs his other thigh and pushes it up as well.

“Colour babe?” He says again, he knows he’s nagging but he wants to be sure. 

Roger’s thighs shivers in his and Brian’s grip and he clutches Freddie’s hand to his chest. “Green.” He keeps watching them. “Please touch me.”

Brian makes a low breathy noise and pushes two fingers back inside Roger, making the blonde jerk and whimper. It must be a lot, John heatedly thinks, he’s already come twice. Brian keeps fucking him slowly and Roger clutches desperately at Freddie’s hand, body straining and squirming between them.

“You like it darling?” Freddie rasps, stroking himself quicker, gaze roaming between the other three hungrily. “You like being touched until you can’t take it anymore?”

John grinds his teeth and grinds his erection against Roger’s hip, reaching up with his lubed hand to grasp Roger’s cock. That makes Roger cry out, body convulsing as he tries to get away from John’s hand.

Tears flood his eyes and starts running down his cheeks. “It hurts…”

This time John doesn’t stop, keeps stroking Roger’s soft cock roughly, feeling it start to swell in his palm. Brian groans and starts fucking into Roger with sharp, short thrusts of his fingers.

Roger sobs and twists helplessly. When John pumps him harder and Brian starts thrusting into his prostate again he wails and reaches down with shaky hands to try to push John’s hand away from his cock. Freddie stops him before he can, pressing both wrists down against Roger’s chest. “Nuh uh beautiful. You asked for this and you’re going to take it.”

John feels a bit like he’s going crazy. He meets Brian’s eyes, the other man’s gaze also wild and they crash together in a hard, messy kiss. They struggle for dominance, groaning and gasping, all the while continuing to stroke and finger their boyfriend.

John lets go off Roger’s cock when it’s about half hard, and brushes his fingers down until they meet Brian’s hand. He gasps breathlessly into Brian’s mouth and the older man groans and spreads Roger wide, making it possible for John to carefully press two fingers into him at once, in between Brian’s.

It’s tight, wet and hot, John’s fingers pushing deep and curling and stroking around Brian’s. Roger wheezes like he’s about to die and John pulls away from his and Brian’s kiss. “Colour?” he growls, fingers alternating with Brian’s to thrust in and out.

“Aaah,” Roger’s whines and manages to somewhat focus his hazy, now all black eyes on John. “G..green. Fu..nngh. Fu.. Ah!”

Freddie squirms, looking very hot and bothered. He pierces John and Brian with his gaze and growls. “Fuck him.”

“Deaky,” Brian pulls out and scoots away a bit, “You do it.” He reaches for his own cock, hand a blur over flushed skin.

John swears, blinks sweat out of his eyes and pulls his own fingers out too. He scrambles after the lube behind him, doing his best to ignore Roger’s desperate sobs. He finds it and quickly lubes his cock up, lifting and hooking Roger’s shaking legs around his hips.

“Wait,” Freddie grunts, letting go off the drummer’s hands and climbing out from beneath him. “You two have been having all fun all night, I want some too.” 

John waits, cock poking at Roger’s fluttering opening and tries hard to think of unsexy things. Freddie snatches the pillows and bundles them up under Roger’s head. “Baby,” Freddie asks, voice soft. He lifts one leg over Roger and straddles his chest, keeping most of his weight on his knees. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Fuck. John’s cock twitches and drops of precome smear over Roger’s ass. Roger moans softly and reaches sluggishly for Freddie’s cock, pressing his lips to the leaking head.

Freddie hisses and shuffles forward, pressing the crown of his cock into Roger’s slack mouth. “Remember darling, God save the queen.” He glances over his shoulder at John and winks. “Okay, go ahead dear.” Then he grabs Roger’s head with both hands, angles his hips back a bit and then thrusts forward, making the blonde choke slightly and sputter. 

John does not need to be told twice. He grips Roger’s hips tightly and buries himself to the hilt with one, strong thrust. Roger garbles around Freddie’s cock and his thighs clenches tightly around John’s waist, egging him on to go faster, harder, deeper.

This will be over embarrassingly fast, John’s barely aware of that the loud groans vibrating through the room is his own. Roger’s ass hugs him tightly, squeezing and fluttering around him and just in front of him he can see Freddie’s buttocks clench and unclench as he fucks into Roger’s mouth. Brian reaches over to tug at Freddie’s hair, kissing him harshly and muffling the singer’s whimpers.

“Fucking hell Fred, Rog, Bri…” He pants between moans, fucking hard into Roger, “You’re too good to me. God.. so hot. I’m so close.” The words are just tumbling from his lips, he’s so far gone.

Roger wails brokenly when he changes his angle and starts thrusting against his prostate. “Going to make you come again Rog, going to fuck you until you pass out. So tight and good for me. You love it.”

Freddie shouts, hips slamming into Roger’s mouth, and he comes, shaking all over. Brian swallows his cries of pleasure, hands running eagerly over Freddie’s trembling body.

Roger chokes again, coughing weakly as Freddie pulls out and lets Brian drag him off Roger’s body, but he manages to swallow, head falling back on the pillow.

John’s own body tremble with the effort of holding off his orgasm. “Fuck Fred, god that was..” he trails off, eyes landing on Roger’s face. His youngest boyfriend is a beautiful mess. He’s flushed a deep pink, face wet from tears and sweat. Freddie’s come glistens on his chin and lips and Roger absently slips his tongue out to lick at what he can reach. He’s only letting out weak whimpers now, eyes fighting to stay open as his body jerks with John’s every thrust.

It’s too much. No self-control or unsexy thoughts can save John. He stumbles into his orgasm, head over heels, making a surprised noise as his climax’s basically pulled out of him. He shakes and trembles, sluggishly continuing to thrust into Roger, barely aware of someone’s gentle hands on his back, someone’s kind voice talking to him and Roger.

It takes him ages to calm down and when he finally finishes, cock exhausted and painfully sensitive within Roger’s clenching heat, he notices that he came too fast to bring Roger to his third orgasm.

He groans in disappointment and pulls out. Freddie gathers him in his arms, kissing his neck and face and telling him how hot that was, how he’s so proud of how good at this he’s become. John lets himself be pulled away from between Roger’s splayed thighs, leaning heavily into the singer’s side and trying to catch his breath.

Brian appears in front of his him, gives him a rough kiss and a pat on the hip and then he moves to take John’s place between Roger’s legs.

John might not have managed to make Roger come again but luckily they still have the reliable Brian left. The guitarist looks very tense and eager, but still he strokes Roger’s face softly, making him look at him. “You still with us Rog?”

Roger manages to open his eyes enough to meet Brian’s. He nods like in a trance and licks his lips again, one hand lazily curling around his hard, wet cock. He’s barely coherent at all and John might be the worst and most perverted boyfriend ever but fuck that’s so hot.

Freddie lets go off John to sit down by Roger’s head, gently brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “You’re perfect darling, so good to us. Letting us have you like this.” Freddie reaches down to help Roger stroke his cock, making the blonde whimper, his eyes rolling back.

Brian waits, hands running up and down Roger’s thighs before lifting his legs and gently grinding his cock against the younger man’s puffy hole. “Roger, love? Can I fuck you too?”

Roger nods again, hand clutching weakly at Freddie’s arm. The singer rubs his thumb over his leaking head and Roger sobs, turning his face into the pillow. 

“Colour?” Brian asks softly, staying completely still, hands on Roger’s hips, as he waits for Roger’s answer.

The blonde swallows two times, licks his lips again. “Green.” He finally slurs, reaching one hand down to cover Brian’s over his hip.

Brian smiles and slowly pushes inside, groaning as he does. John manages to crawl over, leaning on Freddie’s side again and watching his three boyfriends warmly. He runs his hand over Roger’s trembling stomach, down his thigh and to Brian’s hip.

Roger’s eyes are closed, lashes trembling over wet cheeks as he lets out slow, breathless moans. “Love you so much Rog,” he says, voice thick with emotion. “You too Bri.” He uses his grip on Brian’s hip to urge him on, helping him to thrust into Roger. 

Brian whimpers and throws his head back, sweat running down his beautiful face. Roger’s whines start to grow in strength, hips weakly bucking between Freddie’s hand and back on Brian’s cock.

“That’s it Bri,” Freddie coos, angling his head to the side to kiss John’s temple. “Give him what he wants, he’s been so good for us. Deserves the world.”

John’s fingers tightens on Brian’s hip as the guitarist starts going faster, breathing hard. Suddenly Brian removes one hand from Roger and brings it up to his face. He sucks his finger into his mouth, moaning around it as he keeps fucking Roger. 

Freddie and John both watches heatedly as Brian slips his finger out, reaches down and then slowly starts to work it inside Roger alongside his cock.

Roger chokes on a moan, hips arching as Brian spreads him wider than what he’s used to. His eyes flash open, wide and desperate and he stares at Brian, nails digging into his hand. “Please,” he whispers and Brian moans and angles his finger up, using it to massage Roger’s prostate as he urgently works his cock in and out of his boyfriend.

“Heavens…” Freddie moans breathlessly next to him and John just gapes, eyes wide as he watches Brian work both himself and a sobbing Roger to orgasm.

Just as Roger arches up and cries out, Freddie bends down and swallows his cock, throat working around Roger and practically milking whatever come the blonde still has left as Brian grinds sloppily inside him, whining through his own climax.

Brian pulls out and basically falls back on the bed, chest heaving. John can see come leaking out of Roger and groans exhaustedly. It’s too much. They’re too sexy. How is John supposed to handle this, really.

Freddie slurps on Roger until the blonde groans and weakly pushes at the singer’s head. 

“Too… tired,” Roger groans, letting out a relieved sigh when Freddie pulls off. “Don’t want more now, want to sleep.”

Freddie sits up and raises one eyebrow at him. “You’re tired…? That’s the problem? Not that your dick feels like falling off?”

John snorts and crawls over to Brian, helping him sit up and cuddling the shivering, gasping guitarist.

“Mm ‘s not gonna fall off. It feels good, like it. Even if it hurts.” Roger trembles all over, but he seems a bit clearer than before. He yawns hugely, lids drooping over his hazy eyes. 

Freddie shakes his head. “You amaze me.” He leans down to kiss Roger’s sweaty forehead then starts climbing off the bed on trembling legs. “Be right back lovelies.”

John watches him go, holding Brian close until the older man sighs contently and pulls away. He yawns too and flops down next to Roger, pulling him into his arms. Brian huffs and noses into Roger’s hair, making the blonde giggle breathily.

“That was something…” John mumbles, stretching out his tired body before laying down on Roger’s other side. “You must be absolutely exhausted love,” he frowns, trailing his fingers over Roger’s flat stomach. “And you were tired before this…”

Brian blows a raspberry into Roger’s neck and he whines in protest, sleepily pushing at Brian’s head. Then he turns slightly and presses a sloppy kiss on John’s cheek. “m fine. You can carry me around tomorrow. Now sleep.”

Freddie steps back into the room, with wet towels over his arm and some water on a tray. “Rehydrating time boys, no one sleeps before that.”

Roger and Brian groans but they all sit up obediently anyway, accepting the glasses from Freddie. John’s throat is dry and the water’s deliciously cool as he gulps it down. Roger empties three glasses before flopping back down again. Freddie throws a towel each to Brian and John and then straddles Roger again, running the warm, moist towel over his face and down his body as Roger starts to doze off.

When they’re all moderately clean they throw the towels to the floor, even Brian, and cuddles down in the narrow bed. Freddie ends up practically on top of John and John is so ridiculously happy and content, even if it’s too hot and crowded and he has his boyfriends too thin bodies poking him everywhere. 

Brian has practically molded himself to Roger’s back and Roger has his leg draped over John’s and one of Freddie’s. Brian yawns and then chuckles. “Christ Rog. Three times? And in so short time, that’s crazy.”

“Not crazy…” Roger mumbles into John’s neck. “Done it before, couple times.”

John feels Freddie come to attention on top of him and he also opens his eyes, frowning. “What? When?”

Roger yawns and scoots further down under the blanket. “Slept with many girls you know. Had to keep them satisfied.”

“At the same time?” Freddie asks incredulously, “So you’ve come this many times before?”

“Yes, as I said.” Roger amazingly manages to sound irritated even if he’s practically in the middle of falling asleep. “Done it before, knew I could. Now for Gods sake please let me sleep.” He takes a deep breath and then adds a gruff. “Love you.” Then he’s out as a light. 

The other three lie quiet for awhile, blinking. Then Brian huffs. “That kind of pisses me off.”

“Right?” Freddie pouts, digging one elbow into John’s side and making him groan. “Losing to a couple of girls… That’s almost embarrassing.”

John yawns. “Well technically I guess we tied with the girls. And,” he grins, “next time we just have to one up them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Freddie smirks, kissing John. He slips some naughty tongue between his lips, making John moan.

Brian sighs. “You’re incorrigible.”

Maybe they are. But John looks forward to beat Roger’s record in the future. No silly girls are going to get the better of him. Of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... god I'm embarrassed. And really tired.
> 
> So, this wasn't the real main overstim story that I guess I have to do some time. I'm honestly not sure how I'm supposed to survive that one. Writing this turned me on as fuck, if I write more overstim than this I'll have to write the story in my bath tub. It's a bother being horny and checking for spelling mistakes. Sorry for TMI, as I said - tired, hungry, horny and brain fucked. 
> 
> Also - this was my tenth story!! :D Yay "celebrates" I really didn't think I'd get this far when I started. It is because of your amazing support that I can keep this up. It really makes me so happy. 
> 
> Next up will be Good boy Bri, then comes the darkness. 
> 
> I'm going to bed. Take care you beautiful people and I hope I didn't scare you away with my pervertedness.


End file.
